


[VD]Tender is the Kiss

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M, pussy蛋, 四人运动, 换妻, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 疼痛尚且可以咬牙忍耐，但是温情和爱不可以。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 53





	[VD]Tender is the Kiss

但丁走进事务所的时候，伴随着一阵轰然巨响的雷鸣声，屋外的雨正好下到最大。他等着风把门关上，缩了缩脖子，冰冷的雨水却止不住地从他的后颈流到背上。湿透又沉重的大衣黏糊糊地贴在皮肤上，带走体温。他浑身上下都在滴水，头发、眼睫、下颚、手指，滴答滴答地在他停留的地方积满了一滩水渍。

事务所没有开灯，他不需要开灯。顺着熟悉的路线，晃荡着步子走进厨房，打开冰箱，他想昨天应该还剩下半瓶伏特加，或者是白兰地，无所谓是什么，他现在需要酒精来驱散寒冷，尤其是维吉尔又不在这里的一个晚上。

冰箱的亮光照在他的脸上，他眨了下眼睛，关上柜门，又打开。

见鬼。

为什么冰箱里塞满了食物，甚至还有色拉，他从来不吃色拉，甚至讨厌甘蓝的颜色。他抗拒这些意味着健康饮食与正常生活的食物。而且早上的时候，冰箱里只有酒，还有酒。

但丁察觉到了事务所有些不同，这里过分地整洁了。地上没有杂物、没有披萨盒、没有卧倒的酒瓶，清洗干净的餐具在橱柜里被摆放地整整齐齐，他的手指划过没有积灰的餐桌，上面铺着洁白的餐布。沙发还在那个位置，正对着台球桌。他看着自己熟悉又陌生的事务所，好像第一天搬进来一样。但是他肯定，这与他的兄长无关，没有人会认真地对待暂住的地方，去收拾一间旅馆的房间。只有对待自己的家，才会如此认真地在布置，就像他们的母亲会做的那样，在父亲的写字台上放一束相合的野蔷薇。

他不清楚维吉尔会停留多久，就像维吉尔也不清楚他何时会回来。

但丁抹了一把脸上的雨水，从背后掏出白象牙，踮起脚尖，沿着楼梯登上二楼。

卧室的门没有关，从房间里撒漏出一点微弱的光。那本该是他的卧室，但丁在心底轻声嗤笑，他小心翼翼地靠近房门，却在透过门缝看清屋内的时候睁大了眼睛。

被压在床上的正是他自己。或者说，是看上去更加成熟的自己，他此时像是承受着极大的痛苦，却又从他湿润的眼睛、布满情潮的神情，以及含着糖一般的声音中萃取出欢愉。

“维吉！维吉！”

但丁听见他在喊哥哥的名字，声音急促又宛如绷紧的弦。而他身上的男人——维吉尔低下头给了他一个亲吻，手指深深地掐进腰肉里，挺身将他的双腿分地更开。但丁看清了他们正在交合的情形，粗硬的阴茎从他的阴阜中退出了一点，白色的浊液随着他的动作被带出从腿根流在床铺上。随后，阴茎又猛然挺入，将狭窄的阴道撑开、填满。

但丁听见一阵高亢的呻吟，他感到窒息与耳鸣，差点拿不住枪。那一瞬间，仿佛被操地抓不住维吉尔肩膀的人是他自己，他目眩神迷，却无法移开视线。

床上的但丁支撑不住向后仰去，他被咬地通红的嘴唇哆嗦着发出泣音，他的哥哥低下头，轻而易举地撬开他的嘴唇，将他的声音吞入口中。他从未想到能在自己的脸上看到这种情态，淫荡又快乐，像是被毫无保留且赤裸裸地摆在祭坛上，完完全全彻彻底底地通过欲望，将自己的灵魂与肉体全部交托给兄长。他们亲吻地很投入，整个雨夜都只剩下了彼此。可即使是在如此亲密温存的时刻，身下操弄的动作却始终没有停，维吉尔骨节分明的手指划过收窄的腰线，按上湿汗淋淋的小腹，那里已经被顶出了阴茎隐约的形状。

可是正如但丁所知道的那样，维吉尔在从来不是一个温柔的床伴。他凶狠、强势，永远掌握性爱的主导权。所以当他将阴茎往外抽出一点，又用手指蛮横地揉搓起阴蒂，只能听见他发出哀求一般的气音，零碎又无意识地喊着维吉尔的名字，恳请他给与怜悯，再一次操进来。

维吉尔摩挲着被汗水和精液濡湿的大腿内侧，将笔直修长的双腿抬高架起，用阴茎地在被淫液润湿的后穴口浅浅抽插的时候，他同样用充满了情欲的声音问他：“你想要什么？”

“插进来，”他艰难地咽下口水，咬着发颤的牙齿，“射满我……”

维吉尔将他因为汗水而贴在脸上的头发撩至耳后，他的眼睛蓝地透亮，像一层水面上浅薄的冰，随便一撞就泛滥成一汪春水。他得到了自己想要的，维吉尔将阴茎整根撞入了他的阴道，他挣扎地像是脱水的鱼，同时却欢欣地接纳了入侵者的鞭挞。同时，借着泛滥的淫水，维吉尔将手指插入了早已濡湿的后穴，抽插着刺激前列腺。阴茎粗暴地碾过敏感的宫颈，搅动春潮，压在耻骨上来回撞击，耻毛刮擦着会阴。维吉尔长长地舒了一口气，沾满了淫液的手指从后穴抽出，划过饱满的胸膛，沿着布满咬痕的锁骨一路向上，最终摩挲着湿润的嘴唇，在他的弟弟按捺不住呻吟的时候，塞入他的口中。

与此同时，几经操弄后，他终于将子宫撞开一个小口。但丁瞳孔猛地凝成一竖，失神地“看”着他，他小声地哄着被操地格外乖顺的弟弟动一动腰，才好将阴茎吞地更彻底。随即整根插入，任由但丁体内泌出的热液淋浇在龟头上，细嫩温暖的子宫细致地包裹着阴茎，嗦吮着这莽撞入侵的异物。

将乖张叛逆的弟弟彻底占有的滋味实在是太好了，他们是如此亲密而契合，仿佛天生属于彼此。

但丁站在门外，进退不得。

他眼前的景象过于离奇，耳边尽是自己与兄长交媾的呻吟，混合着雨水放浪的水声。他咬住颊肉，让自己恢复了几分理智。

在但丁射出子弹的那一刻，他同时达到了高潮。

但丁从高潮中缓缓回神，他还处在不应期，可是身心都感到一种被填满的餍足。他懒洋洋地阖着眼，酸软的舌尖舔弄着咸腥的手指，作弄地咬住了指尖。维吉尔谨慎地看着他，指腹扫过上颚，引起身下的一阵紧缩。但丁的虎牙并没有随着年龄的增长而消失，反而更加锐利，能瞬间撕咬开他的皮肤。他像是在挑逗一只被喂饱的大猫咪，而他依旧野性十足。他抵着柔软的子宫，浅浅地戳弄着，直到他的弟弟发出难耐的鼻音，泛出更多的后液。

“一个惊喜？”维吉尔哑着嗓子问。

“滚。”但丁言简意赅地回敬了他，看向被困在幻影剑中更年轻的自己。蓝色的利刃插在他的肩膀上，年轻人不甘又愤怒地看着他们，像是在指责他的背叛。

这也是你想要的。但丁被扯着头发拉回了视线，维吉尔正略带不满地注视着他。又随着一次凶狠的撞击，不应期还未结束，被强制给予的快感接踵而至，伴随着刻入本能的疼痛。但丁仰起头，向施暴者露出了自己的弱点，维吉尔顺势啃咬着他的颈侧，手掌肆意地揉捏着胸膛，动作又重又狠。

年轻人拔出了插在肩上的幻影剑，抓起叛逆攻向他们。

但丁随手召唤出魔剑，将阔别许久的大剑击飞。又翻转剑柄，打在年轻人赤裸的腹部上，让他弯腰倒地。

维吉尔抚摸着他的脸颊的动作称得上温柔，但丁闭上眼睛，他本能地想要逃离，却被牢牢地锁在阴茎上，滚烫的精液全部内射进了狭小的子宫。宫口在阴茎退出的时候又忍不住收缩挽留，他语焉凌乱地恳请维吉尔不要退出去。

可是兄长只是安抚地抹去了他额头的湿汗，“我们还有一个客人。”以他对自己的了解，也许不止一个。

年轻人从剧痛中抬起眼，撞进一片深邃的蓝色里。这也是他的眼睛，未来的自己披着蓝色的大衣，赤裸裸地站在他的面前。他的身上全是情欲的痕迹，双腿间更是凌乱不堪，白色的浊液从他的腿间滴落。他脑子里嗡地一声，这种感觉就像是在照镜子，反射出肮脏淫乱的自己。湿热的手指挑开他眼前过长的头发。他们四目相对，对自己一览无遗。

他感到荒谬、不可置信，因为他的眼中并无痛苦。他不喜欢性爱，维吉尔不屑于向他展露任何柔软与温情，他们之间的床事充斥着暴力与征服。他们将床铺作为战场，欲望作为武器，在厮杀之间定夺胜负。那不配称之为感情，那只是单纯的发泄。越是沉溺，就越是空洞，直到将自己掏空，变得无法去爱，也回应不了爱。

但丁用手指摩挲着抿紧的嘴唇，他当然知道过往的症结所在。他低下头，给了年轻的自己一个轻柔的吻，试探性地舔弄着嘴角。他尝到一点血腥味，也许是他，也许是年轻的他。

他的声音中带着柔和的、慵懒的笑意，包容地对待年轻的自己，那些曾经崎岖又布满棱角的岁月。时间将他与维吉尔碾碎、打磨，又被重塑，这个过程痛苦而漫长。他亲吻着过去的自己，品尝到了火焰的苦涩，刺痛又慢慢地变得平滑与柔软。舌尖相缠的时候，但丁眯起了眼睛，他的腰被一双结实的手臂抱住，维吉尔紧贴在他的背后，熟悉的体温与气味缠绕着他们。

“我来教你。”但丁对自己说道。

在维吉尔撩开衣摆，抬高他的腰分开双腿，将依旧昂扬的性器直接捅入湿濡的后穴。但丁差点抖着腿，整个人软倒在年轻人的身上，他深深地喘了几口气，才从情欲中回过神，继续他的动作。他从风衣的前襟挑开枪带，指腹技巧性地挑逗起挺立的乳首。他熟知自己的敏感点，年轻人睁大了幼圆的双眼，他死死将呻吟按在口中，胸膛激烈地起伏。但丁低下头，湿热的口腔吸吮着挺立的乳首，他尝起来还带着青涩的味道，像一颗半熟未熟的果实。而每当维吉尔撞进后穴深处的时候，但丁都忍不住加重噬咬的力道。

年轻人眼角通红，他看起来就要哭了。维吉尔穿过但丁的肩膀看着他，心道这才刚刚开始。

但丁吐出了红肿张大的乳尖，抬起腰迎奉着维吉尔的动作。他随即扯下了年轻人松垮的裤子。

他看不见维吉尔的表情，却听见他的声音中带着诧异。

“你以前都不穿内裤的吗？”

“是啊，很遗憾吗？”但丁的声音充满了挑衅。

保护阴阜的银色耻毛早已被分泌出的液体所浸湿，布料在身后被染出了深色。

“不……不！”他挣扎着扭动身体，却被但丁压制。这次，声音中已含着哭腔，“不，不要啊……唔！”手指挑开了透着清亮淫液的阴唇，在缝隙间来回戳弄。那同样是自己的手指，这感觉无异于当着维吉尔自慰。

羞耻与快感一同向他袭来，夹杂着呻吟与喘息，他的眼眶中泛着水雾，模糊地看着在他身上交合的两人。汗水滴在他的额头上，强烈的快感从身下传来，手指拈动着阴蒂，他的身体忍不住颤栗，又不受控制地涌出更多的潮水。他像是被淹没在水里，窒息的快感涌入所有的穴口。

欲望升腾，感官超载。

高潮的时候，现实从他的身上抽离，思维停摆，他什么都听不见了，任由欲望摇曳，将他彻底淹没。

维吉尔抓住了他的脚踝，将他意欲合拢的双腿分开。

他整个人被拉起，失力地倒在维吉尔的怀抱里，未来的兄长微微挑眉，神色轻松。看起来还是那么尖锐，却像是被收入刀鞘的寒刃。轮廓棱角分明，来不及被收起的头发落在鼻梁上，他转动浅蓝色的眼珠，温热的手掌扯下挂在膝盖上的外裤，沿着腿肚摩挲着向上，色情地揉按起被淫水染湿的大腿内侧。

维吉尔的手上仍有指茧，在虎口与食指的第二个关节处格外明显。但丁很清楚，这是常年握刀的人所惯有的。他挣想要挣脱禁锢他的坚硬手臂，却被轻而易举地将反抗化解。维吉尔咬住了他的颈侧，上下舔弄起皮肤下的血管。但丁倒抽一口冷气。一只手安抚着年轻的弟弟尚且单薄的后背，另一只手则用力地揉搓起不停地泛着水的阴唇。

但丁咬着牙，他刚刚才经历过一次自慰的高潮，还没能得到喘息，就又一次被牵引着滚进情欲的浪潮。

修长的手指挑开红肿的阴唇，他故意用食指的指腹拈动起阴蒂，粗暴的快感在但丁年轻的身体里横冲直撞，他变得手足无措，只能抱着兄长宽阔的肩膀，软化的手指根本用不上力，连挣扎都变成一种轻慢的推搡。

维吉尔做的很慢，像是慢放的电影，阴茎一点一点推入他的体内，等他完全适应之后，才开始缓慢地上下抽动。粗硬的性器刮擦着敏感滚烫的阴唇，快感将血液燃烧。

疼痛尚且可咬牙忍耐，但是温情和爱不可以。再坚硬的盔甲都会留有缝隙，更何况，年轻人还未经历之后的一切，他还没能对维吉尔完全竖起自己的防御。维吉尔每次抽插都像是小心翼翼地撬开他的壳，在他的操弄下不得不露出柔软丰腴的软肉，以及汁水淋漓的内腔。

维吉尔抬起他的头，年轻的弟弟蜷缩在他的怀里，鼻尖通红，嘴唇被咬地糜艳，像是一只受尽了委屈，趁着雨夜躲进房里的猫咪。还不懂得如何向他的主人撒娇，讨好地展露出蓬松丰厚的皮毛以掩盖伤痕，并蜷起柔软的肚皮来抵御伤害。

维吉尔扯动嘴角，猫咪真正的主人马上就要追来了。不过在这之前，他看见自己的弟弟正坐在床沿边兴致盎然地打量着他们。

显然，他不觉得维吉尔在他的面前操过去的自己有什么问题，他从他们交合的画面中获得了近乎诡异的通感，甚至跃跃欲试地想要给予一些指导，于是他照做了。

他不顾维吉尔警告的眼神，来到年轻人的身后。

但丁的手指沿着年轻人肩胛起伏的形状，他还很年轻，与生俱来的荆棘还没有扎进自己的身体里，他闻起来带有生涩的甜味，像是呼之欲出的花苞，在兄长的操弄下缓慢地释放。

“但丁……”

听见自己的名字，两个弟弟同时看向他。

随后，年长的那个微微一笑。他凑近自己的耳边，将染上了红色的耳尖咬进嘴里，用气音说，“你可以掌控他的欲望。”

维吉尔透明的瞳色酝酿着深沉的阴影。

“但是首先，你要先学会面对自己。”

年轻人茫然地转过头，他已经被情欲冲刷地神志恍惚。但丁分开他的臀瓣，手指描绘着他们交合的部位，满意地听见一阵急促的呻吟。随后一只冰冷的物体带着湿液，浅浅地戳弄起紧闭的后穴，在他展露出抗拒的意味之前，就着温顺翕张的穴口，将蓝紫色的按摩棒推入后穴。

“不……不要……”

他啜泣着发出哀求，向陌生的兄长寻求帮助，他明明知道这不是他的哥哥，依旧忍不住寻求他的怜悯。却被抓住了双手反扣在身后，顺势抬起了腰，将冰冷的玩具吞地更深。强烈的刺激直接在脑中炸开，前后都被侵犯的快感过于激烈，他的声音听起来像是完全崩溃了。

维吉尔皱起眉，看着身后的但丁，可是过长的头发遮住了他的表情。

“别担心，”他无所谓地说道，带着一种冷漠的漫不经心，“我会习惯的。”

阴道里的阴茎反复撞击着子宫壁，玩具机械地刺激着后穴，年轻的但丁反射性地收缩后穴想要将玩具推挤出体外，却不得不将性器含地更深。在阴道与后穴被几经操弄鞭挞过后，维吉尔放开了他无力的双手，他已经没有任何挣扎的力气了，连呼吸都变得轻微，只能听从维吉尔的指令，任他为所欲为地侵犯自己的身体，甚至给予配合。

他是受虐者，同时也是帮凶。

维吉尔划开结界，突然出现在事务所的时候，就像是闯入了一出荒诞的闹剧。

所有的演员仿佛都知道他要到来。只有等他出现时，好戏才算正式上演。

维吉尔露出冷笑，将同时攻向他的红蓝幻影剑击碎，他立即反转刀身，格挡住了魔剑的攻势。

“小心一点，我不想重新装修。”

声音轻佻，却带着熟悉的尾音，他刚想反驳这里从来没有装修过，就被挑飞了阎魔刀。在这一瞬间，就被锁住喉咙按在墙上。

年轻的维吉尔还没学会掩藏自己的怒火。年轻气盛，又急于向他展示出有足够的力量来对抗自己的欲望与本能，所反馈出的则是冷漠又坚硬地像一座万年不化的冷山。现在但丁将冰山炸地冰块四处乱飞。不得不说，他满意极了。

“维吉……”

两个声音同时响起，一个带着若隐似无的勾引，而另一个则充满了无处宣泄的情欲。

年轻的维吉尔死死地盯着他，用眼神将他凌迟了无数遍。

但丁哂然一笑，问道：“你喜欢前面还是后面？”

“什——”

“还是上面？”但丁的手指直接扯开了固定的皮带，揉弄起半硬的阴茎。维吉尔在他的眼中看到了果然如此的神情，身体先于意志，他不得不懊恼自己的确很容易因为但丁而失控，无论是在床上，或者是别的什么时候。

在但丁的记忆里，他们年轻的时候总是针锋相对，不存在任何温情脉脉的前戏，用在床上的情趣乏善可陈。粗硬的性器长驱直入，插入湿液淋淋的雌穴，但丁因为被破开而疼地稍微皱了下眉，很快又适应地舒展开。年轻的维吉尔比他矮了几厘米，于是他俯下头，以一种居高临下的姿势看着他，将发丝滴落的雨水舔走，亲吻上他的耳垂，含住用牙尖拉扯。

身体里的性器又坚硬了几分，但丁心想他的敏感点真是一点都没有变。而在他恍神的一瞬间，位置颠倒，维吉尔将他压在了身下，猛然撑满被过度使用的阴唇，搔弄起他的阴蒂。

但丁发出细碎的呻吟，扭动着腰，配合着将性器整根吞入泥泞的体内。

“动一动……”他难耐地喘息着，“维吉……”

比他年长地多的弟弟闻起来像是熟透的葡萄，随便一捏便果浆迸裂，手上全是粘稠的糖汁和软烂的果肉，散发着醇厚的酒味。

而在另一边，维吉尔却听见他的弟弟在另一个男人的身下哭泣哀求，即使那是未来的自己，也令他妒火中烧。他愤怒地抬起但丁的双腿架在肩膀上，折起柔韧的腰肢，跟自己较劲一般毫不怜悯地捅入阴道。

“不，太多了……”年轻的但丁断断续续地呻吟着，“放开，哥……不……”接着便崩溃一般地大喊，“我要杀了你，啊……不！给我……杀了我……唔……”机械的震动声猛然又被提上了一个等级。

这个世界被分割成两个极端，只不过都是真实的。

“是谁把你变成这样的？”年轻的维吉尔咬着牙问道，又将自己整个撞入他的体内。但丁被情欲浸染的样子宛如被拔了刺的焦边玫瑰。廉价的快乐与廉价的欲望，他甚至不在乎自己被使用。

“玩得开心吗？”

已经结束的维吉尔将年轻的自己从弟弟的身上扯开，阴茎抽出的时候，带出了大量的浊液。但丁调整着呼吸，维吉尔将沾满了精液和体温的大衣包裹住他赤裸的身体。

但丁哑着嗓子低声说道：“拜你所赐。”

维吉尔不以为意地笑了，并不在乎他的指责，他横抱起但丁轻柔地放在肮脏的床铺上，揉揉他的头发。亲吻他的眼角时，珍惜地像是对待需要反复阅读的诗集。

年轻的自己正将按摩棒从但丁的后穴里抽出。这个过程痛苦而又漫长，被驯服的后穴咬住还在震动着的玩具不肯松开，而但丁刚刚高潮过的身体敏感无比，他绷紧了脚背，用尽全力才攀住哥哥的肩膀，呜咽着摇头，而无情的维吉尔根本不顾他的抵抗，直接在抽出玩具时换上了自己还未发泄的性器。

他将玩具扔在墙角，强行固定住弟弟的腰，充满了占有欲地侵犯起了他。

时间被颠倒，但丁侧过头，穿过柔软的床铺，看着这场荒诞的情事。

他看见自己支撑不住跪倒在地上，手脚并用向前爬去，却被维吉尔抓了回来。一定很痛，他看见自己长大了嘴却发不出声音，腰腹紧绷，眼角有水痕滑落，过了一会，才呜咽着发出泣不成声的调子。也许是前列腺，或者被操进了更深的结肠瓣。

但丁向过去的自己伸出手，他们离自己并不远，与他湿软的手指虚弱地勾连在一起，时而被用力握紧。即使是用力，也并没有多重的力气。而他的注意很很快就被哥哥拉回，维吉尔正揉弄着他的胸，将膨胀的乳肉挤在一起，不顾身体的颤栗与抽搐的双腿，就着今夜所有的混乱，再一次插进了软濡的穴口。

他大概叫出声了，但是不确定是不是自己的呻吟。即使是隐藏地很好，维吉尔人类的表象下依旧保持着恶魔的凶戾，他们本性如此，而性爱呼唤着本能。他被调教地很彻底，作为一个合格的床伴。迎合着哥哥的动作，勉强抬起一点酸软的腰。但丁的身体又湿又热，完全被操开了，轻而易举地接纳他所有的一切，又因为特殊的体质，永远都那么紧。维吉尔咬住他轻薄的嘴唇，含在嘴里，带起一种细弱的刺痛。

“还不到时候。”维吉尔压下他自然挺立的胸膛，摁住弟弟因不耐而扭动的腰，沿着嘴角亲吻着微微冒出毛绒胡茬的下颚。这是一场竞争，而他胜券在握。

另一个但丁已经连求饶声都发不出来了，可是这折磨般的情欲仿佛没有尽头。他抬起头，空洞的视线对着自己。握住叛逆杀了无数恶魔的手指湿热绵软，他被逼出了半魔化的性质，就同他见到未来的自己那样，红色的魔力宛如烟雾弥散在周身，脸颊额角都出现了细鳞。

尾巴淅淅索索地蜿蜒在床铺上，攀着腿根试探地戳弄起软烂的后穴。但丁深吸一口气，放松身体。那根得寸进尺的尾巴撑开潮热的肛口，就着同时溢出的淫液插入。鳞片刮过的异物感令他的呼吸微微一窒。前后都被填满了，他舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，随着阴茎的挺入子宫，那尾尖也操进了结肠瓣。疼痛伴随着剧烈快感袭来。

他不由自主地收紧了手指。

屋外依旧是寒风雨夜，室内却如春情泛滥，交叠着喘息与呻吟。

被迫通感的但丁绞紧了后穴，绷直后背，维吉尔被高热的甬道所包裹着，忍耐住射精的欲望，在他即将高潮时掐住敏感的阴蒂。大量的潮水从他的身体里溢了出来，将他尚且完整的大衣又浸湿出了一滩深色。

手指的握力突然被加强，他们穿过不同的时空，在同一刻，达到了高潮。并且将延续这种诡异的快乐，直到整个雨夜结束。

如余灰般，焚烧殆尽。


End file.
